The Love Experiment
by antonio341
Summary: Lucy thinks Natsu doesn't have feelings. But when Lisanna thinks of this as an experiment Lucy questions thinking if he loves her. Rated T for Kissing.
1. Chapter 1

It all started...

One regular day in the Guild... If you can call many mages getting drunk and yelling, while a flame dragon slayer and an ice Mage are having a battle for the forth time today.

Lucy was getting fed up and knew that she couldn't break them up, since last time she did she got hurt and surprisingly, Natsu helped ease her wounds.

"Natsu started a fight for the the forth time!?" Lucy tiredly said. She sighed since she was fed up of all this. "Doesn't he actually care for anyone getting or hurt? Does he actually have feelings?" Just then a hand touches her shoulder then she looks behind her to see Mira. "Of course he does! He cares about Igneel, you and all of us!" Lucy blushed at the part "you".

"Really? He does?" Lucy said.

Just then, Lisanna Spoke a hint louder than usual saying: "Yes!" He is just dense about it. But he loves all of us and maybe you lovvveessss you." Lisanna then giggled.

"WHAT!? No way! And why did you sound like Happy just now!?" Lucy said while madly blushing.

"I think we should experiment this. Your close to him so make him open up about his feelings." Lissanna said.

"No- Lucy was then cut off with Natsu saying loudly: "Hey luce! Let's do a mission!"

Mira and Lisanna left but before they left, Lisanna whispered: "Just think about it." She smiled.

Lucy thought about it but then snapped to reality when Natsu started moaning. "Lucy! Come on!

Lucy then sighed."I'm too tired. I just wanna go to bed."

Natsu exclaimed: "Cool! Can we sleepover?"

Lucy smiled and said: "Ok. I was getting bored at home anyways. Just don't eat everything in my fridge OK?"

Natsu pouted angrily:"Hmph! Fine!" Come on Happy!"

Happy who was sitting on Natsu's head said: "Aye Sir!"

Just as they got outside, Lucy then thought,_ "what if he did have feelings for me? I guess. I might be alright with that."_

**I hope you guys liked this story. It's my first one so I hope I did it ok. Please review and read my Bio if you want. I'm a guy and probably the first for these. Hehe. Sorry I'm m**

**Nervous since this is my first fanfic. Sorry I couldn't write a lot of words. I'm not the person to do that. But I promise I will update this as much as I can. I'm doing it on my Ipad which is a terrible idea. I will fix my computer on Wednesday probably. So maybe in a week there will be an if I'll be late but I have school soo... You get the gist.**

**Enjoy **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo guys. Sorry for the late update. I still haven't fixed my computer, so I'm using the iPad again. This was too hell long to write, so please support this.**

**Note: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters. Except OC if I ever make them. Enjoy and read my bio if you like.**

Natsu and Happy were having a sleepover at Lucy's Apartment. Lucy is still thinking about what Lisanna said to her.

_"Maybe I should ask him some questions."_ Lucy thought while sleeping in her bed. She was nearly startled when he started snoring and when Happy said in his sleep:"...Charla...please kiss meeeee!" Lucy then giggled. She then heard Natsu say:"Happy, you woke me up! I guess you really do love her huh." Natsu smiled. Then he looked over to Lucy and said "Can you ask me those questions in the morning? I'm tired." He quickly hit the floor snoring while Lucy was freaked out.

"_How did he hear me? Damn it. I must've said my thoughts out load. I need to stop doing that! Well, I should sleep now, I'll ask him these questions in the morning, I should also ask him about growing up stuff like puberty since Natsu acts like a child... No! He is my friend, I shouldn't ask him stuff like that! Though I want to know what goes on in that Dragon's head. Maybe I'll ask him 1 question and then we will see"._

**Hey guys. Sorry this chapter wasn't big. This is my first fanfic and I'm not good at literature. It's taking me too long withit this iPad. Don't worry, next chapter will be morning. Please review,follow or favorite. Thanks if you do. And a shoutout to Aia Dragfilia. She made me realize I should do one myself. Thanks Aia! It's always fun talking to you. Hope you guys can wait for tomorrow or Saturday when I'll be doing chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, the computer is back! I can now type faster, sorry about the late update. Enjoy my work!**

It's morning. They have all woken up and Lucy is looking nervous and Natsu doesn't seem to care. Happy is still sleeping so Lucy thinks this is the best time.

"Hey Natsu, I would like to talk to you in private in the kitchen." Lucy said without any emotion in her voice or face. "Sure Luce!". Natsu said happily. "Natsu... have you ever liked a girl in a... romantic way?" Lucy said shyly._ "Why did i say that!?" _

"Yeah." Natsu said with a smile. "What?!" Lucy said. "Luce, are you jealous?" Natsu smirked. "No!"

"I used to have a crush on Lisanna when we were kids but that stopped when i knew that we would always be friends. It didn't feel right. Natsu explained. Lucy couldn't believe what she heard, but she wanted to find out about more of his emotions. "Um, Natsu do you like someone now?" Lucy said. Natsu's cheeks went red. "N-no... maybe.. um..." Natsu was freaking out "_I can"t let her know that I like her! Maybe its time that I man up and ask someone I love- like!"_

"Um, Lucy? Would you like to go on a date with me?" Natsu was as nervous as hell but he knew he would regret it if he never asked her out.

Lucy's head exploded. "Really!?" "_I guess it would be ok. He is my friend and I like him a lot." _

"Natsu, I'd love to." Lucy and Natsu smiled at each other. "Great! Lets go to that resturant we went for lunch last week at 8PM tomorrow?" Natsu said trying not to lose his cool. "Sure!" Lucy smiled.

**Okay, i know this isn't well written(im terrible at literature) but i hope you enjoyed it **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo. You guys thought it would take me forever to update to update didn't you. Well it has only been a few days. Anyways, here is the new chapter and thanks all of you for the reviews.**

After Lucy and Natsu decided that they would go out for a date, they went to the guild as usual, along with Happy.

News broke out fast that Natsu and Lucy were going on a embarrassed them both but they were happy they were doing this.

"Natsu, why are you and Lucy going on a date?" said Happy. "W-well you see if two older people may like each other a little in a way or they just want to hang out, they go on a date its in the same way of how you think of Carla, since we heard your dream last night! Haha!" Both Natsu and Lucy who was sitting near him giggled. Happy yelled out " I said my dream out loud in my sleep!?" He then curled up and then looked depressed.

Lisanna and Mira then called for Lucy to come to the bar. Juvia was there along with Wendy and the rest of the girls of the guild."How is the love experiment going?" Mira said while smiling."N-no Mira! We are going on a actual date for the both of us. Not for this experiment which I'm not even a part of!"

"So who asked the date?" Lisanna said. "Natsu did." Everyone was suprised. "Wow, Natsu is already growing up!" Wendy said. "Your one to talk." Cana whispered to herself, then smirking. "He seems to have feelings I have never seen before. But I'm happy I'm not doing this just to find out more about him, and that he may or may not be able to love." Lucy hated to say the last part.

"So you think I can't love Lucy.." Lucy looked behind her to see Natsu.'Mira, I'm taking the portal job and I'll be back in two hours WITHOUT the team.." He then left and ran out the guild, and Lucy saw a quick tear on his cheek. "Natsu! Wait! I didn't mean it!" She then started running after him to the train station. "_I hope i can make it in time!"_ Lucy thought.

**This is my longest chapter. I was thinking of doing it little by little everyday to have 1 or 2 thousand words, but i needed to put the ending for this. Keep the reviews coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the late update, my sister needed the laptop. Thanks for the reviews Aia. I might do something about a connection of Natsu and Lisanna but to control the fact that Nalu will never break up, but Aia I don't know though. It is a good idea, but the wedding scene in episode 163 kinda proves Lisanna and Natsu are just friends. Btw, listen to this cool rock song by Three Days Grace called Animal I have Become. Because in the next chapter there will be a fight, and I want you guys to review if I should write the lyrics of the song while Natsu is fighting to give you guys a kind of Amv mood. Please review to vote.**

**Note: I don't own Fairy Tail so that means I don't own the characters except for OCs.**

Before Lucy ran after Natsu, she asked Mira what town Natsu's job was in and went to the train station to get on the train. She got onboard just in time, and saw Natsu sitting down somewhere, looking upset with a tear in his eye.

Lucy felt horrible, she didn't mean any of that, and she cared for Natsu so much that seeing him this way was killing her.

"I thought Lucy really liked me in the way like how I love her!" Natsu whimpered as he shed another tear.

"Natsu…. You…. You love me?" Lucy said. "Yes Lucy… I have." Natsu whimpered. "For how long?" Lucy asked. "I guess, ever since we first met in Hargeon. I always thought we had a connection but, I guess I'm still your annoying friend, who doesn't deserve anything for being lazy-" Lucy grabbed him by the shoulders and yelled "No! Natsu you deserve everything. And I sometimes thought we had a connection as well… Natsu I always thought you loved me as a friend, while I loved you more than that…" Luckily the coach was an empty one that day, since no one wanted to go to Hargeon where Natsu was headed for the mission.

"Natsu, I love you too." Lucy smiled while shedding a tear. Natsu smiled, wiped her tears. He then did something so unexpected. He kissed her. Lucy was surprised, but then melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him as he held her hips and lifted her a little high to keep their faces adjusted. It was even more unexpected, when Lucy stuck her tongue in his mouth. Natsu's eyes popped out, but he was enjoying It too much, so he did the same with Lucy until they were out of breath and panting.

"Natsu, can I come with you to Hargeon and can we still have that dinner we talked about tomorrow?" How could Natsu say no. "Of course Lucy. Anything for you." They never kept their eyes off each other. "Luce?" Natsu asked. "Yeah?" She said. "Can we kiss again?" His request made her smile." Of course we can, anything for the man I love." She said as they kissed once more.

**I am on a roll! Remember to vote for what I wrote earlier(at the top). I am also going to add a hint of Gruvia(GrayXJuvia) and GajeelXLevy. Even though it was an love experiment, im going to continue it a little longer, so everyone will know that Natsu,Gray and Gajeel mature as well. Please review, I worked hard on this. I know it seems a bit rushed, Natsu and Lucy telling each other that they both love each other then, but we all love to hear them say that, even if the story is rushed. Gotto go now, im trying to do a good youtube gaming channel like pewdiepie. Maybe you guys can support me later on. Thanks for everything guys.**

**Antonio**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I decided not to do a fight scene. It's easier for me. I think this will be the last chapter, unless I do one more chapter showing their future together. I'm sorry for the late update. My house had the bottom floors re-done and everything went berzerk. I'm ending this story in this chapter. Sorry but I'm not good at writing. But don't you guys worry, I'll be back with a story. Maybe I can do a Natsu X Lucy Christmas. But it may be one chapter or more, it will be a Christmas wishing for Natsu to get together with Lucy, who wished it? Soon I will write this. By the way, my country is hot, but it rained so much that the lakes near where I live, flooded and nearly flooded my house, my yard was destroyed and internet got messed up. So sorry for the late update. Btw, should I do lemons in the future? Please reply with message or review. **

"Luce, stay here in your apartment until I get back with the food from the restaurant. Natsu said. Lucy and Natsu got back from the mission and after they went back to the guild, and told everyone there, that they made up and are dating. The Guild rejoiced with partying.

"Ok Natsu…. Be back quickly." Lucy said. Natsu got back quickly, she was surprised. "That was quick Natsu!"

"Hehe! Guess I'm too excited for our date."

Natsu and Lucy started eating, of course it was no exception when Natsu ate most of it as fast as lightning. Lucy just sighed but still smiled. 'Typical of Natsu' she thought.

"Hey Luce? You know I love you right?" Natsu said.

"Of course, you did say it remember?" Lucy said. Natsu sheepishly smiled. Lucy said "You know I love you too right?"

"Well duh, you said that to me too!" Natsu smiled.

Lucy smiled, then said "You know, you're my boyfriend now, so I can kiss you whenever right?"

Natsu flustered red. "W-well I can kiss you w-whenever right!?"

Lucy laughed "Of course my love."

They shared their most passionate kiss, they both thought each other's lips were soft, and were playing with each other's tongues swirling around, they stopped for air.

"We need to kiss like that again." Natsu said.

"Let's stay together forever Luce."

"Yes. As long as you'll always be my dragon."

"Of course. As long as you'll be my Lucy".

They kissed again, and they found out that they would be together forever.

**That's the end guys. I'll make a better story soon. Merry Christmas! This story got over 2,000 views! Thanks Merry Xmas! And thanks Aia for the reviews, your stories still inspire me, thanks!**


End file.
